


Love Laid Bare

by Beefmaster



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Established Relationship, M/M, Nude Photos, Specifically asexual Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beefmaster/pseuds/Beefmaster
Summary: Send Nudes





	Love Laid Bare

**Author's Note:**

> This is a surprisingly raunchy fic considering it's about an asexual character! There is full frontal nudity!!
> 
> Speaking of asexuality, I did my best to represent asexuality thoughtfully and respectfully. If you think I didn't succeed, please call me out! That being said, please remember that people experience asexuality in a variety of ways, so if you think this fic is wrong, consider that perhaps Richard experiences his asexuality differently than you do.
> 
> eta: WOW didn't realize anactoriatalksback was going to publish her demisexual Richard fic mere minutes before I published my asexual Richard fic. Unbelievable. Consider this an official declaration of a feud.

When Richard was twelve, he announced to his parents that he was never, ever, ever having sex.

 

His parents found this very amusing.

 

“Ok Richard,” his mother laughed, beckoning him to sit next to her on the couch.  “That’s my good boy.”

 

“You’re gonna stay out of trouble, huh?” his father asked, chuckling.  “Good for you.”

 

“Sex is gross,” Richard said, leaning against his mother.  “Girls are gross.”

 

“Oh sweetie,” his mother says, wrapping her arm around him.  “You’ll grow out of that.”

 

But he never did.

 

Richard used to worry that his asexuality was just another part of his arrested development, that it came from the same part of him that wears a hoodie everyday and slept in a bunk bed until he was 30.  He had tried having sex, just like he had tried wearing a leather jacket for a month when he was 23, but everytime it felt awkward, uncomfortable, and unpleasant. He had begun to resign himself to a life of childishness, of permanent pre-adolescence.  

 

But these days, Richard feels like a real adult.  A real, Asexual, adult. A real adult that can’t change a tire, but still.  He wears button downs under his hoodies, he’s the CEO of a company, he thinks Frasier was a better show than Friends.  

 

Oh, and he has a live in boyfriend.  

 

Which is wild.   When Richard came out as asexual a few months ago, he assumed that meant an end to his maladroit attempts at dating.  But what it really meant was an acceptance of what he was really looking for, of what he really wanted. As it turned out, what he wanted was Jared.  Jared, with his soft, milky, smile and his long sideburns that made his ears look even bigger. Jared, who was smart and weird and kind and surprisingly good at Fortnite.  Jared, who loves Richard as much as Richard loves him.

 

Their relationship is, as far as Richard is concerned, pretty much perfect.  They live together, go on dates, hold hands, cuddle on the couch, sleep in the same bed, and kiss.  A lot. The kissing is better than Richard ever thought kissing could be. It’s slow, sweet, and devoid of any sense of impending sex.

 

“Do you ever think about me when you jerk off?”  Richard asks once. They sit at the kitchen table, doing the crossword.

 

“I don’t think that will fit in 13 down,” Jared jokes.

 

“No, I’m serious.  I mean, you don’t have to tell me, but I want to know.”

 

Jared taps his pencil on the table a couple times.  

 

“Yes, I do.”

 

“How often?”

 

“Every time.”  Jared smiles bashfully.  “Of course, I don’t pleasure myself that often.  Maybe once a week. I can stop if it bothers you, Richard.  I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, or like what we have isn’t enough for me-”

 

“No, Jared, no.” Richard places his hand over Jared’s.  “You can, can pleasure yourself however much you want. And honestly, I kinda like that you think of my while you do it.  I like the idea that I’m making you feel good.” 

 

Jared smiles that dopey smile that Richard loves so much, and kisses him on the cheek.  

 

“Thank you Richard.  Now, 17 across, ‘Superhero’s Home…’”

  
  
  


Richard wakes up one morning with his arms wrapped around Jared’s waist, and his nose buried in Jared’s shoulder.  This isn’t unusual. What is unusual is that Richard is awake and Jared is still asleep. Oh, and that his erect penis is pressed against Jared’s back.  That’s also unusual.

 

Richard groans as he lifts himself out of bed and pads toward the bathroom.  He stands in front of the mirror, waiting for the erection to go down so he can pee.   _ I can’t believe Jared jerks off to this,  _ he thinks, pulling his boxers down so he can see his penis.  And then he realizes Jared’s never actually seen his erection.  Jared’s been jerking off to him for all this time, and he doesn’t know even know what Richard looks like erect.  Hell, he barely knows what Richard looks like naked: he’s only ever seen glimpses while Richard was changing. 

 

_ Well that hardly seems fair,  _ he thinks.   _ I mean, he’s my boyfriend.  He should get to see.  _ So he leaves his boxers on the floor of the bathroom and scurries back to the bedroom.

 

At which point Richard realizes that it might be a bit weird for him to wake Jared up, just to wiggle his dick in his face and say “look!  Look! Does this get you hard?” They just don’t have that kind of relationship. So instead, he grabs his phone and sneaks back to the bathroom.

 

His erection is starting to flag at this point, so he strokes himself a couple of times to stay at maximum hardness, and thus, he assumes, maximum sexiness.  His hand on himself feels… weird. Richard has never really gotten the appeal of masturbating. That’s probably what gave him so much time to learn about coding as a teen. 

 

_ Okay, what makes a good naked picture?  _ He strips off his t-shirt so Jared can get a full view.  He twists from side to side,looking himself over.  _ I guess it’s not that bad.  I look kinda like those twinks in gay porn, so that’s good, right?   _ Not quite as youthful as those Porn Twinks, but hey, he is what he is.  He takes a few pictures head on, then he takes a few shots from the side.  He experiments with biting his lip, widening his eyes, putting his arm over his head.  He figures nipples are an erogenous zone, so he takes a close up of his left nipple. He takes a couple close ups of his penis from above, then one from below, being sure to get his testicles in the shot.  He puts one foot on the toilet to get a different angle. Then he takes a picture of his foot, because he’s not sure what exactly Jared is into. 

 

_ Ok, what else is sexy, what else is sexy? Ah yes, butts.   _ He turns around, back to the mirror, and takes a picture over his shoulder.  It takes a few tries to get one that isn’t blurry. He tries to climb on the counter to get a good mirror pic of his butthole, but when he almost slides off, he decides it isn’t worth it.

 

Once he’s done, he texts all the good photos to Jared.  Then he pees, washes his hands, puts his clothes back on, and crawls back into bed. 

 

Jared whimpers as Richard slides in behind him.

 

“Go back to sleep, baby,” Richard whispers in his ear.  Then he falls asleep himself.

 

When he wakes up again, Jared, is standing over him, fully dressed.  

 

“Jesus Christ, babe,” Richard says, covering his face with his hands.  He’s not sure he’ll ever get used to the way Jared watches him sleep.

 

“Richard, we need to talk,” Jared says, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Richard.  “What was the meaning of the texts you sent me this morning?”

 

“The what? Oh! Um, it’s for you.”  Richard smiles shyly. He runs his finger up and down Jared’s arm.  “I realized you’ve never seen me, you know, so I thought I’d take some pictures for you to look at while you, um, touched yourself.”

 

“That’s what I was afraid of.  Richard, I don’t need these.”

 

Richard sits up.  “Well obviously you don’t  _ need  _ them, I just thought you might  _ like  _ them.  I mean, they’re sexy, right?  You think- you think I’m hot, don’t you?”  

 

“Of course I do.  You’re like the Bohemian waxwing of people.  I just hate to think that I’ve made you feel like our relationship isn’t enough for me.”

 

Richard leans forward to rub Jared’s back.

 

“Hey, babe, no.  You haven’t. I- ok, I’ll admit, when we first got together, I was a little scared that I wasn’t enough, that you’d, well, that you’d leave me for someone who wanted sex but- Jared, every day, you give me so much fucking love that I don’t really question it anymore. You love me.  I love you. It’s- we’re gonna be ok.”

 

Jared turns to Richard, eyes wet.  He kisses him in that tender way Richard loves. Then he pushes Richard back into the bed, so he can rest his head on Richard’s chest, and Richard can play with his hair the way Jared loves.

 

“I want you to keep the pictures,” Richard says.  “I mean, if you like them.”

 

“I do, I love them.  Although, I was curious, you included a picture of your foot?  Did you mean to do that?”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, I didn’t, um, I mean I didn’t know if that was something you liked, so I just thought-“

 

“It’s not, particularly,” Jared cuts him off. “They are very lovely feet, though, I’m sure if I were interested-“

 

“Jared, please, I don’t need to hear about your theoretical foot fetish.”  

 

Jared smiles into Richard’s chest.   

 

“Another question.  Why did you only take a picture of one nipple?”

 

“I don’t know, I just figured they look the same, why would you need a picture of both?”  Richard frowns. “Would it help to be able to see both?”

 

“It wouldn’t hurt.  But only if you don’t mind-”

 

“Not at all.  Get off me for a second?”  Jared lifts his head, and Richard pulls his shirt up.  “What do you think?” 

 

Jared props himself up to gaze in awe at Richard’s scrawny chest.  

 

“Gosh, Richard, it’s- it’s beautiful.”  He places a reverent kiss on Richard’s stomach.  

 

Richard giggles, pushes his shirt down.  Jared straddles Richard, boxing him in with his forearms.  Richard reaches up, and runs his finger along Jared’s bottom lip.

 

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Richard says.  

 

“Oh, Richard, I’m the lucky one.”  He furrows his brows. 

 

Richard runs his thumb soothingly over Jared’s cheekbone.

 

“I think we’re both lucky.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
